This invention relates to an automatic production apparatus and method for producing products employing a plurality of remotely controlled machine tools operative to perform preprogrammed operations in sequence and in certain instances simultaneously on the same workpiece. Heretofore, machine tools have been automatically controlled to perform either the same repetitive operation on the same workpiece or, if the machine tools have been program controlled by means such as a numerical controller or computer, it has been required that the same type of workpiece be sent to each machine for performing similar operations on each unit until the machine can be reprogrammed to perform different operations. Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an automatic production apparatus including a plurality of production machines, each of which is separately program controllable and simultaneously operable on either the same or different workpieces whereby the total time required to operate on a specific workpiece is substantially reduced.
Another object is to provide an automatic production apparatus including a transport means for a power-operated tool and control means for said tool which is operative to permit the initiation and performance of predetermined operations on a workpiece without the need for precisely positioning the work relative to the transport means.
Another object is to provide a new and improved automatic production apparatus having a plurality of self-propelled machine tools movable along a common guide or trackway and each program controllable in its operation to operate on work from any selected location on said trackway whereby two or more separate machine tool units may perform predetermined operations relative to a single workpiece or a plurality of workpieces of different sizes and shapes.
Another object is to provide an automatic production system having a plurality of machine tools each of which is separately positionable along a common guide or trackway so as to permit each tool to perform varied operations on not only units of conventional work to be machined but also large work assemblies.
Another object is to provide a new and improved automatic production system having a common carrier or guideway means for a plurality of different production tools including tools for performing operations which conventionally require both automatic machine tool operation and manual operations such as machining, finishing, assembling, fastening, inspection and transfer of both semi-finished and finished goods to and from their production area or line thereby totally eliminating the need for manual labor to produce certain assemblies currently requiring a substantial amount of same.